Brittany and Santana's Infinite Playlist
by KennyEchelon
Summary: A series of one-shots explaining each song on Brittana's Infinite Playlist. Brittany's POV, Rated M for smut in some chapters. Set before 'Heart'
1. PacMan Fever

**Brittana: Video Games**

_Pew, pew, pew._

I felt my face scrunch up in concentration as I pressed multiple buttons, trying to decimate as many bad guys as I could. I'd already been up since early in the morning because my Mom had to take my little sister to a play date so I had to keep an eye on Lord Tubbington so he wouldn't try and sneak a cigarette again. Well, I say early but it was only like 9 o'clock but that's still way too early for a Sunday. Anyway, I'd scraped my hair back into a loose ponytail half tucked in at the back, and then changed into my baggy Pac-Man t-shirt and sweatpants.

No-one at school knows I like games so much, well, no-one but Sanny. I never hid it but people don't usually think to discuss video games with a blonde cheerleader so I never got the chance to fangirl over Link and Mario outside of my own house. Santana would come over nearly every Sunday and I would gush over my latest game to her.

Even though I knew she wasn't a huge fan, she would be interested anyway and listen to me ramble on for ages, smiling at me and showering me with sweet lady kisses. She always looked so proud; I could see it in her eyes.

She was supposed to come over today, because with my Mom gone to get the groceries and doing other jobs around Lima, we had the whole house to ourselves all day.

After finishing the level, I paused the game and got up to make myself a cup of coffee, desperately trying to wake myself up. I needed to be at the top of my mental game and there was no way I could pwn n00bs efficiently without my neurones firing. I walked into the kitchen, sleepily pushing back a loose strand of hair that had escaped during me playing. I picked out my favourite mug; the cute one with ducks on that Santana helped me pick out last year. I dumped the instant coffee and sugar into it and waited for the kettle to boil.

As I stared at the bubbles slowly rising, Lord Tubbington plodded past, rubbing his warm body against my ankles. I picked him up and gave him a kiss right on his nose. "Cheer up grumpy" I sang to him, noticing his facial expression, and then I tucked him under my arm so I was carrying him like a baby. I rocked him backwards and forwards as the kettle finished boiling. Pouring the water into my mug and watching the coffee granules dissolve, I listened to Lord T's quiet purring.

I carried him across to the fridge and got the bottle of milk out with one hand, then a bottle of cat milk for him. I put his milk in his bowl and put him down to drink, before stirring my human milk into my coffee. I always put milk in my coffee, but I know Santana takes hers black. She always teases me about my taste in hot drinks because I like my milk.

"See you later Tubs" I said, returning to my game.

I'd only just sat down and taken a gulp of warm coffee before the doorbell rang and I jumped up, squealing excitedly. I wrenched the door open with more force than I thought possible. Santana got totally jumped on, even though I'd only seen her two days ago. Two days seemed like way too long, especially seeing as we couldn't really do coupley things in school seeing as she still wasn't that comfortable with PDAs in front of everyone just yet.

She gently pushed me backwards so she could close the door and kiss me without anyone seeing. We broke apart and I could see her face beaming back with a massive smile and I couldn't help but reciprocate her grin. "Sanny! I beat that really hard bit that I couldn't do, remember I told you about it?" I squealed.

"Of course I do babe" she replied, still smiling as if her cheeks were frozen in that position.

I took her by the hand and dragged her into the room excitedly. Lord Tubbington had obviously finished his milk and was now sitting in one of the armchairs like he was a king and that was a throne. When he saw Santana he turned his head away stubbornly and meowed quietly. "I swear your cat doesn't like me" she said.

"Nah, that's not true. He loves you really. Besides, it's not like he's hissing at you anymore is it?"

I sat back down on the couch and Santana lay on me, her long dark hair pooling in the gap between my crossed legs. I could sense her eyes following me as I drunk the rest of my coffee. In between sips we chatted about random stuff, like what Quinn was up to, or trying to guess what the glee assignment would be next week.

I drained the bottom of my mug, dribbling a tiny bit of coffee down my chin, which San promptly reached up and wiped away. I bent down and kissed her, my coffee breath mingling with her fresh minty toothpaste mouth. Her teeth were always like, super clean.

I saved my game from the point that I'd paused it at and then set it on 2 player mode. I turned the difficulty level from expert to beginner because I knew that however hard she tried, it was better to make it easier for Santana. She was a massive n00b but I loved that about her. She made the effort for me.

Passing her the player 2 controls I quickly kissed the top of her head, causing her to flush a nice color of pink.

She was still lying across my legs as we played, me having to save her ass every time a bigger bad guy came along. "Britt, I can do this you know" she whined, her heart not completely in her complaint. "Whatever you say…" I teased.

Her face contorted into a tight expression of determination, desperate to prove that she could play. After a while, we managed to complete multiple levels together. I tried not to help her out as much because I didn't think it was fair to go easy on her too much. She wouldn't like it if I babied her. Anyway, she always believes in me and treats me like a grown-up so I do the same for her.

After a couple of hours and a few more cups of coffee between us, I saved the game, put down my controller and started to stroke Sanny's hair while gently humming Pac-Man Fever to myself. I'd had it in my head all day; ever since I put my T-shirt on. I went silent when she caressed my leg, slowly running her thumb along my calf. I just wanted to take the moment in without anything distracting me from the feel of her skin against mine.

Santana broke the silence. "I have something else we can do in mind" she whispered, even though there was no-one to overhear us, expect for Lord Tubbington. He purred in disapproval, as if to say: "you're gonna leave me alone now, are you?"

"I like your thinking" I replied and Santana escorted me to my bedroom like a gentleman. She was so whipped… and everyone said she couldn't do commitment. Suck on that Finn Hudson!

I leapt on my bed, the anticipation filling me with energy. I felt my heart beat face as Santana closed the door behind her with the little sexy smirk on her face which meant I was gonna get a lot more than sweet lady kisses. I started to remove my top but San just tutted at me and said that that was her job.

She knelt on the bed next to me, trailing kisses down my neck as she pulled my T-shirt over my shoulders. She only broke away to take the rest over my head and she placed her lips on mine kinda roughly as I unbuttoned her red plaid shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra which turned the corners of my mouth upwards. I think she noticed my little smile because she kissed harder, undoing the hooks of my bra.

After she'd removed it, I pushed her down onto the bed carefully, moving my sweet lady kisses to her jawline. I felt her breath on my neck and I swallowed, trying to regulate my heartbeat. I put my hands either side of her head to support me, letting my now loose hair drape around her face as I kissed her. She tasted so good; a combination of peppermint and Nescafé.

One of Santana's hands found its way to my neck, pulling me closer into a deep kiss. The other massaged one of my breasts gently and I smiled into her lips. I wandered further down her body, capturing one of her nipples in my mouth and teasing her until it was stimulated. Her legs reached up, encircling my naked torso and I felt her buck her hips up against me as I moved my tongue around her chest.

"I want you now, Britt" she groaned breathlessly, and I felt myself get aroused at the sound of it.

"Well, let's get the rest of those clothes off and I'll see what I can do" I said playfully, releasing her breast and winking.

I helped her up and removed every single bit of clothing from her, slowly relishing in the fact that the beautiful woman in front of me was mine to keep. She untied my sweatpants and pulled them off and then proceeded to strip me fully naked. We took a few seconds to just appreciate the moment before kissing passionately, feeling each other's tongue against our own.

Santana broke away from me, panting heavily. "Fuck, Brittany please…"

Our hands wandered downwards, intertwining our fingers, my other hand resting on her collarbone and hers caressing my chest. They found their destination, our bodies now so close together that we both felt the pressure of our fingers.

I clutched onto Sanny's hand and moved both of our hands in a circular motion and her breathing became more laboured and heavy as we pleasured each other. Me moved together until Santana let out a low, sexy moan which made me even wetter than I already was.

I needed more.

I lay upside down next to her, burying my face into her toned thighs. As I felt her do the same, my eyes slid closed automatically. Her tongue flickered between my legs and I reciprocated, lapping up the warm liquid that she couldn't control.

She moved around my clit, driving me crazy. My gasping breaths seemed to arouse her more so I slid a finger inside her, and made her exclaim: "Fuck!" before adding another. It was honestly like she was going out of her mind she was moaning so much. We continued, getting faster and faster until we both came.

I rolled over to face Santana and kissed her quickly. "Now that's my kind of game" she giggled, trying to seem confident and cocky, but her light blush betrayed her. "I like this better too" I said "I love you."

"I love you too Britt, so much" I heard her reply, before my early start caught up on me and I feel asleep.

I woke up an hour later, to find Santana stroking my hair. It took me a while to figure out what she was wearing because it was definitely not her shirt. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and saw that she was dressed only in my oversized Pac-Man T-shirt.

A grin spread across my face. "You look so sexy in that" I flirted.

"Good job I brought you a fresh cup of coffee then" she giggled, holding up the mug I only just noticed she was carrying. "Time for level two."


	2. On Top of Spaghetti

_Author's Note: This chapter is based on On Top of Spaghetti from Sesame Street. Thank you for all of the favourite stories and story alerts, it really means a lot. Thanks to everyone who gave feedback. I love you guys ~ KennyEchelon._

I was babysitting my little sister when my cell phone rang.

I checked the caller ID. Santana.

"You gonna be well behaved sitting here for a few minutes? Just gonna go and take this, okay sweetie?" I asked. She gave a small nod and turned her head back to the TV screen, her eyes transfixed. Satisfied that she wasn't going to burn the place down, I left the room and pressed the answer button.

"Hey, baby. I missed you" I sang down the phone to her.

Then I realised that she wasn't doing the cute little giggle she does when we call each other. My stomach dropped when I heard her sniffle. "Britt?" she said, her voice cracking shortly followed by her bursting into tears. I felt as if I'd had something sharp shoved through my heart. "Oh my god, San, what's up? Your Mom and Dad… they didn't?"

"No, they haven't said anything yet" said Santana through her sobs "I-it's Abuela. I told her a-about me… and u-us."

"Shhh baby" I replied, desperately trying to comfort her, while feeling the metaphorical sharp object get twisted round. I felt her pain, even if I couldn't entirely relate. I had a supportive family who didn't care who I dated, as long as it wasn't anyone with a bad reputation like Puck. Good job they didn't know about my own rep or they'd probably kill me.

I think they were kind of glad for me to be with Santana because at least then they didn't have to worry about a teen pregnancy. They'd given me the talk over and over and over again after what happened to Quinn. Now they could breathe a little bit more.

"I told her I love you."

My heart skipped a beat so big, it felt like it'd stopped altogether for at least a second. I mean, she'd told me she loved me before but this was something else. She'd confessed it to another person. I rush of pride flowed through me as my cheeks reddened in a blush.

"A-and s-she kicked me out Britt-Britt" Santana cried "I'm sorry for calling you like this, but I just wanted to hear your voice"

"Don't be silly, you can call me anytime. Unless it's at like 3am and then I'm allowed to set Tubbs on you."

I heard her let out a tiny laugh and I smiled a big grin, the pain dissolving from my chest. "Why don't you come over now? I'm babysitting the little monkey and I'm definitely sure Mom won't mind you being here as long as we're not like making-out or anything."

She started to protest, saying she didn't want to be too much trouble but I stopped her mid-flow.

"No, Santana. You are going to come over to my house. I am going to cheer you up and we are going to, as you would say it, 'gets our cuddle on'. Trust me, I am your girlfriend and want you to be happy okay?"

About fifteen minutes later, I heard her car pull up outside my house. I had to repress a squeal when I opened the door because my stomach felt all tingly. Silly Santana, making me feel giddy.

We made eye contact and I could tell straight away she'd been cried out. Her eyes were red-rimmed and glistening; any make-up she'd been wearing was now totally gone. "Come here" I soothed, taking her into my arms. She buried her face into the crook of my neck and I could feel her breath catch in her throat from crying too much. "Shhhh" I said while stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

I felt her leave a gentle kiss on my collarbone then squeeze me tightly.

"Let's go watch some TV, okay? I put some old Sesame Street episodes on 'cause I wanted to show her _proper_ Elmo from when we were little" I said. Santana looked up at me from under her heavy eyelashes and nodded, mumbling something along the lines of: "that sounds awesome."

We sat cuddled on the sofa, watching Sesame Street until I felt San loosen up a little. I knew it wasn't much and it was never going to replace having her Abuela but I wanted her to feel at least part of _my_ family if everything went wrong. I gave her a back massage to relieve some of her tension and in just over an hour she was giggling along to the TV, reminiscing over her childhood.

Suddenly, On Top of Spaghetti started playing and we both squealed. "OH MY GOD, I love this song!" I gasped. It was one of my favourite songs as a child and judging by Sanny's reaction, it was one of hers too.

We sang along loudly, Santana's voice being way better than mine. She was such an amazing singer. She deserved solos just as much (if not more) than Berry or Mercedes. My little sister turned around and gave us a look to say 'shut-up' and we just laughed. "_Shush_!" she said "Sorry, Santana, you have a pretty voice but I'm _trying_ to listen."

My girlfriend untangled herself from me and gave my sister a hug. "It's okay, I'm sorry. Thank you for saying my voice is pretty."

It felt like my heart had melted into a pile of mushy goo. She honestly was the most amazing person I'd ever met. She'd gone through so much, especially this week and she wasn't letting it show. A happy tear rolled down my face when my sister started hugging back and said "You're welcome."

Santana pulled her onto her knee and I could help but feel a teeny-tiny bit of jealousy. I was so happy that they were getting on so well. San swayed my sister back and forth to the rhythm of the music. "All this talk of spaghetti is making me wants to get my Breadstixs on" she said, turning around to stick her tongue out at me.

"I'll take you at some point this week, I'll pay this time." I was more than happy to seeing as she paid for my shrimp last time.

"Santana?" asked my sister, butting into our conversation "Could you teach me how to sing sometime please?"

"Of course, honey".

A few days later, I took her to Breadstix but as soon as we entered the restaurant I saw her stiffen up. This wasn't going to be easy for her; it was different than last time, more public. Last time we could just blend in as best friends but now the whole state knew. I took her hand, rubbing my thumb against her wrist to comfort her.

I whispered to the waitress that we wanted a secluded booth to stop people staring at us. She looked at us kindly, understanding our situation. We got the quietest area but it didn't stop the rest of the restaurant gawping.

Santana struggled through the meal, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "Babe, look at me." I said gently.

She met my eyes, her eyebrows crumpled slightly. "You are better than them. You aren't judgemental like them. You didn't judge _me_ and call me a stupid whore like everyone else" I continued, confidently.

"I'm so scared" she whispered to me and her terrified tone nearly broke my resolve.

"Keep your eyes on me. They don't matter. You are more awesome than any of them. Let's show them that you don't care."

Santana inhaled deeply to calm herself. I wrapped spaghetti around my fork and fed it to her. After she realised that no-one was verbally objecting she relaxed a tiny bit. "Look what I can do San" I giggled at her, trying to make her laugh and lose her inhibitions. I rolled a meatball across the plate with my nose like I'd been practising and it _did_ make her crack a smile.

"Spaghetti, m'lady?" I sang in my best posh voice and we re-enacted Lady and the Tramp with the whole spaghetti slurping thing. Our lips were nearly touching until she broke off the pasta, going into a less-intense version of her gay panics. I felt a tinge of disappointment but I knew it was difficult enough for her to even _face_ the public after that advert. A rush of emotion overcame me.

I took her hand and made eye contact. "Santana, I'm so proud of you for tonight."

It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for now.


	3. Osama Yo' Mama

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry for the lack of update for a while, I've been focusing on my studies and my other fic, __**Left My Heart on the Dancefloor**__. But here it is: the next instalment. This is set during the time between __**I am Unicorn**__ and __**Asian F**__ and is based on __**Osama (Yo' Mama).**__This one's an M rated one so enjoy! :P ~ __**KennyEchelon.**_

**Brittany and Santana's Infinite Playlist: Osama Yo' Mama**

"San?"

"Yes, babe?" she replied, turning to face me. She was at her locker, putting her books away ready for lunch. "Are you still coming to my house to work on campaign posters tonight?" I asked her with a smile on my face, suspecting that I already knew her answer. We liked to let the other one know that we really cared about when we saw each other, even though that was practically all the time.

"Of course, like I wouldn't!" Santana said, poking her tongue out between her teeth.

She closed the locker door with a slam and linked her pinky in my own. We went to the cafeteria and sat with Quinn, avoiding Kurt looking daggers at us. Well, I say us but really I mean me. He was pissed that I was running for presidency against him and it kind of hurt. He was my friend after all,

Then again, he did talk down to me and act as if I was stupid while making his posters for him so I just put that memory in my head and I didn't feel so sad anymore. It was his fault. I was just trying to help and he threw it back in my face. San had said that he just didn't understand my creative flair and that I was going to prove him wrong when I was president. The fact that she believed in me put a huge goofy grin on my face.

Still, I think she could tell it was bothering me a bit because she tightened her grip on my pinky, the pressure reassuring me.

She pushed her salad round with the fork in her other hand. She stabbed a piece of lettuce angrily and I released her pinky, placed my hand on her knee and squeezed it gently. "He shouldn't treat you like that, Britt" she said, trying to keep her voice at a calm level.

"It's fine. He's just a bit upset."

"You may see the best in people but I don't."

"It'll be better when I beat him, right?" I smiled, trying to make her relax a little. I may not admit it very often, but I loved it when she got defensive over me. Quinn rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to say something. She wasn't completely herself again but she was getting there. At least she was blonde again. Sue would never have let her back on the Cheerios with pink hair. Maybe there'd be a chance of her re-joining now. We noticed her sending glances towards Puck, who was sat with Artie on another table. Looking at each other, we telepathically decided not to say anything either.

That night, my mom cooked us dinner claiming that we couldn't concentrate on my propaganda with empty stomachs. I flashed Santana a grin over the table, wiggling my eyebrows as if to say that wouldn't be the only thing of mine she'd be concentrating on.

My little sister, Jamie, was kicking my chair and San was giggling at my face because I was trying not to react. My eyebrow raised. But seriously, I don't know why my mom thought it was funny to name her daughters after the Spears sisters. I was Brittany Susan and after she realised what she'd done she named my sister Jamie Lindsay to match, so her name would be like Jamie Lynn Spears. I suppose she just had a sick sense of humor like that. As long as Jamie didn't get pregnant too early I was fine though. I saw what it did to Quinn.

After we'd eaten we rushed upstairs.

I closed the door gently then Santana pushed me against the wall, capturing my lips in a deep kiss. "I thought your mom'd never let us leave. The tension was _killing_ me" She broke apart, wiping her bottom lip.

"I know baby" I replied. We'd been resisting all day at school and all I wanted to do was kiss and cuddle her and hold her hand but I couldn't yet. I was going to give her time, so she could come out and be her awesome self but she wasn't ready yet.

And I would wait for her, no matter how long it took.

I put my hands on her hips, guiding her to my desk. "But we're here to do a job, remember? Posters first, okay babe?"

"Okay" she said, pouting.

"That's not gonna work" I giggled and her face creased into a smile. "I know. It was worth a try though."

I grabbed my laptop and we sat on my bed, our legs intertwined. Suggesting looking at some political videos for some campaign ideas, I typed in the URL for YouTube and searched for Obama. Unfortunately, I may be secretly smart but I'm not the _best_ speller so I accidentally typed Osama instead. It didn't help that I was typing fast so I could get my sweet lady kisses quicker.

Santana gasped, and then burst out laughing. She was the only one who found my mistakes funny instead of stupid. She tried to pull herself together but I was laughing at this point too so it took a while for us to stop giggling. "Oh… my… god" she gasped, desperate for air "Let's… check out… this one."

San clicked on a video link. It was a comedic song which didn't help us get our breath back. I looked at the title and it was called 'Osama (Yo' Mama)' and after it finished we played it again and again until we knew the lyrics. I started rapping saying: "Osama, yo' mama didn't raise you right" making it a bit more modern and awesome. I was doing my best gangsta impression and Santana was clutching onto my waist, bent over double from laughing. I knew she wasn't laughing at me, but at the song so I carried on rapping the rest of it.

After watching some serious videos, we got some ideas and we planned what I was going to do for my posters. I drew up a quick plan and decided that we'd done enough for the night. I was desperate to have Santana at that point. We would have had to be quiet because there were others in my house but Jamie and mom were downstairs so it wasn't too much of a problem.

I shoved all of the paper off of my bed, and put my laptop on the floor.

Pushing San backwards so she was lying down, I straddled her. I quickly removed her skirt and she pulled my cheerleading top over my head. I kissed her passionately, slipping my tongue into her mouth and she undid my bra in response. I shifted backwards to remove her underwear, my knee accidentally grinding in between her thighs and feeling how warm she was there. I smirked then took her panties off. Straddling her again, I reached down and started to caress her clit gently, watching her arch her back in pleasure. I carried on until her eyes half-closed then inserted two fingers, one after the other. Santana pushed herself up, throwing her head back so I could capture her lips in my own. As my hand pumped back and forth, her kisses got lower and lower until she was sucking my breast, causing my breath to catch in my throat.

She let out a low groan as she reached orgasm, biting her bottom lip so that no-one would hear her downstairs. She was usually quite loud so I was impressed at how well she was holding it in. I didn't say anything in case I ruined the mood though.

Santana lay back on the bed, pulling my skirt and underwear off then holding onto my thighs to guide me forwards. We readjusted our positions so I was kneeling right above her head, both hands on the wall to support me. I knew from experience that San's tongue wasn't gonna let me stay upright for long.

She flicked her tongue against me, teasing before licking in long rhythmic strokes. This time it was my turn to hold in my moans. San brushed the tip of her tongue against my clit and my fists balled up against the wall, trying to find stability which I was obviously not getting from my trembling legs. She sucked gently and I swear my lip was bleeding from how hard I was biting down. Alternating between licking and sucking in a steady pattern, she brought me to orgasm and I had to press my forehead to the wall to stop me from collapsing.

We hurriedly got re-dressed and I kissed Santana on the forehead. When we went downstairs later, my mom frowned at me. My heart started pounding. Did she know?

Fortunately she said: "Were you girls pillow fighting again? I told you how much noise that makes. Seriously Britt, can you concentrate on one thing for more than half an hour. You've got too much energy, the both of you. "

"Sorry mom" I replied, internally breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"Just… save it for cheer practice and dance okay? I don't want my ceiling caving in, thanks."


	4. Diff'rent Strokes Theme

_**Author's Note:**__ This idea was kind of hard to come up with so I hope it works! Enjoy! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

I lay on the couch, my throat feeling like razors and my muscles feeling like I'd had a dance marathon yesterday when all I'd done was sit in school all day. My nose was stuffy and was threatening to run everywhere. It was about 10 o' clock in the morning and all I wanted to do was sleep and my eyes kept drifting shut.

I was all alone because Mom was at work and Jamie was at kindergarten. I tried falling asleep but my nose made it hard to breathe. I reached over for a paper handkerchief and cleared it so it was easier to drift off. I felt myself fall into a light sleep, my head comfortably resting on my favorite pillow.

I woke up an hour later, my head feeling fuzzy and trying to determine what was making the ringing sound reverberating around the ground floor. It took a few seconds but I realized it was the doorbell so I reluctantly dragged myself out of my warm cocoon of blankets and answered the door.

The door swung open and I was surprised to see… Santana.

It wasn't until then that I remembered I was wearing my unicorn pyjamas that looked totally babyish and not hot at all. I mentally groaned even though I knew she wouldn't care.

"Surprise!" Santana sang and when she noticed me wincing at the loud noise she lowered to a whisper "surprise…I've been ringing forever, I nearly called your cell" "Sorry" I mumbled. I let her in and offered her a coffee but she declined, saying I needed to lie down and that she would make us both a cup.

She made sure I was lying down before going to the kitchen. Returning a few minutes later with two mugs of steaming hot coffee, she sat down on the end of the couch sipping her drink. I took my coffee from her and drank myself, the warm liquid making me feel tons better. "You're supposed to be in school, San" I said quietly, worrying about her attendance record and whether she'd get in trouble. Her record wasn't exactly clean.

"Yeah, but I couldn't just let you stay here suffering by yourself, could I?"

"I'm not worth skipping class over." I said, my throat catching painfully.

"Yes you are. Besides I faked sick, so I'm not gonna get in trouble. I knew you'd worry."

I drank my coffee quietly as she pulled her schoolbag across her knees, unzipping it. "I brought you some stuff, the usual crap like soup, vitamins, cough syrup. Thought you might need them."

"Awww thanks babe" I sang, my heart melting a bit.

"Now, I'mma tell you how things gon' be today. You are gonna lie down and not move your sweet ass anywhere. I am gonna look after you and you're not gonna complain about it."

I opened my mouth to say something before San cut me off with: "It's not too much trouble and you're not being a burden, 'kay?"

I burrowed back into my blankets, knowing it was useless trying to argue. I finished my coffee and put the empty mug on the floor next to me, telling myself that I'd wash it up later. Sanny put the TV on and flicked through the channels, trying to find something good on but because of what time it was it was all crappy daytime shows and all of the decent cartoons had been replaced with programs for babies.

Eventually, we found a channel with a Diff'rent Strokes marathon on and decided that it was by far the most entertaining thing on at that point. We watched it, San braiding my hair and me trying not to cough and sneeze all over her. I wasn't really paying attention to the plot or characters because I was feeling so out of it. San fingers worked their magic on my hair and I wished I wasn't sick so that I could feel them somewhere else.

After a couple of episodes, San decided it was time for lunch so she handed me a vitamin to eat while she cooked up a can of chicken soup from her bag. I turned the TV sound down so I could hear her sing to herself while stirring the contents of the saucepan. Her voice was beautiful, especially when she didn't think anyone was listening.

She brought the bowl to me and I sat up to take it, the hot soup warming my fingers. I really didn't feel like eating, in fact, I thought I'd throw up if I did but Santana made sure I ate. She would stare at me until I took another spoonful and then I'd drink it to make her happy. It worked and I felt so much better because I had something down me.

The fifth episode started playing, and the now-familiar theme tune wafted out of the TV speakers. I felt myself really wanting a nap after having some food so I let Santana cuddle up under my covers and I fell asleep again.

When I woke up again, I felt San stroking my hair. "Good afternoon, sleepy head" she whispered before giggling softly.

"How long was I out?" I groaned before bursting into a coughing fit. She waited until I'd finished choking before saying I'd been asleep for just under an hour and a half. I realized that she'd been lying with me for over an hour, just listening to me breath and maybe paying attention to the TV occasionally.

My eyes started watering and I'm not sure it was one hundred percent due to my illness. I sneezed loudly and for some reason San saw that as stupidly cute. I blushed, knowing that she was taking care of me because she wanted to, not because she felt any obligation to. I made a mental note to repay her when I was better and not just in sweet lady kisses.

"I wanna stop being sick, Sanny. I know I'm not being a pain in the ass but I still feel like one. That, and the fact that you lying all over me is making me totally sexually frustrated 'cause we can't do anything when I'm like this."

San had a look in her eyes that told a different story. "Who said we can't? I've found that some lady lovin' always makes me feel _way_ better."

I think I perked up a bit just by hearing that. Sexy times with Santana were way overdue and feeling the pressure of her body against me was turning me on more than a little bit. "First, we's gonna get you some cough syrup so I can hear you react to me. Second, today you're gonna be my pillow princess and not do a thing, babe. " she said, smirking and rummaging around in her backpack for the bottle. Her tone of voice lit something up inside me and I grinned.

She fed me a couple spoonfuls and I swallowed obediently. I would have made an effort to be sexy at that point but I was still feeling rough so it wouldn't have worked. Painfully aware of my runny nose, I wiped it with my pyjama sleeve.

Santana threw the covers off except from one blanket because she knew I'd be too cold without it. She trailed kisses down my body, her lips feeling cool against my feverish skin. The contact made me bite my bottom lip that still tasted a little bit like medicine. I wanted to taste Santana but stopped myself because the last thing I wanted was to make her sick. I would feel too guilty if that happened.

Somehow she managed to untie my pyjama pants with her teeth and she pulled them off, playing with the waistband of my underwear. She moved her way back up to stick her head out of the covers. "You're so fucking hot, Britt" she gasped and I squirmed in pleasure under her.

"It's called having a fever!" I joked, sticking my tongue out as she traced one of my neck tendons with her own before kissing that area roughly. Her fingers found their way to my clit and started rubbing. I was glad of the cough syrup in that moment; my moans would've been very painful without it.

I felt her smirk into my neck and I bucked my hips against San's hand. She responded by moving faster, until I arched my back in an orgasm, totally ignoring my aching muscles as I felt myself unwind. Santana relaxed with me and I planted a kiss onto her forehead.

"Thank you, baby. I feel much better."


End file.
